


The Only One

by Aki133



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Sister Sarada, Blood, BoruMitsu, Clones, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, I swear there will be a happy ending if it kills me, Implied Sexual Content, It Gets Better, Log loves his little brother, Lots of Angst, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Misunderstandings, MitsuBoru, Orochimaru is a good parent, Sad with a Happy Ending, cruel narrator, sun/moon dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki133/pseuds/Aki133
Summary: He left the window open. He always left the window open.
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 22
Kudos: 81





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> My second Boruto fanfic! I'm really excited about this one. These two can be very hard to write for but I think I've got a handle on them now. I am still updating Everything so don't worry. I'm finishing up chapter 12 and expect to have that up soon. In the meantime, enjoy this one! Lots and lots on angst!

He left the window open. He always left the window open. Tonight, it felt like a reflection of his heart, gaping and destined to remain empty.

The Summer breeze sighed through the opening, lifting the curtains and allowing moonlight to spill into the room. Boruto refused to acknowledge the peacefulness. He was laying stiffly on his side facing the wall, his back to the window. He both loved and hated the moon. Just like he both loved and hated that damn window and everything _else_ that reminded him of Mitsuki.

The picture of his face that Mitsuki always kept on his bed lay next to him, turned face-down. It felt weird keeping a picture of himself but Boruto couldn't bear to part with it any more than he could look at it. It was Mitsuki's most precious possession. It was proof that he had loved him; that it had all been real. 

He remembered when the photo had come into his possession. His father had brought it home. Boruto had met him, intending to demand answers but when he saw his dad, he wasn't able to say anything. His dad was silent too. He just held out the frame to him, an expression of deepest pity on his face. He looked as though he was searching for the words to say but they just wouldn't come. Maybe he was looking for something comforting or _inspirational_ , he was the Hokage after all. With a surge of anger, Boruto decided that whatever it was he was trying to say, he didn't want to hear it. He snatched the picture out of his hands and ran back to his room.

"Boruto!" His dad called after him but he ignored him and slammed the door. He felt a pang of guilt for reacting that way. It wasn't his dad's fault. It wasn't his place to pull off miracles but he was full of anger and looking for a target. His dad had always been an easy target. He fell into bed, clutched the picture to his chest and cried. He cried harder than he'd ever cried before. He cried more than the day it had happened.

He remembered the last time they had been together; the last time he had been happy. The night had been a thick one, almost stifling from the heat and humidity of day but Boruto didn't find it oppressive. To him, it felt full of promise. He was sitting at the window watching the late sunset. Bright yellow and orange faded to soft pinks and purples washed on velvety blue. Long skinny clouds cut the colors, glowing with the last of the sun's rays. One by one the stars winked to life on the deep blue. He sat and watched expectantly. Mitsuki was coming back tonight. He had been at the Hidden Sound for the last three days spending time with family. Orochimaru liked to check up on his favorite son on a regular basis and Mitsuki enjoyed seeing his family. Normally, Boruto would have tagged along but he had business that week that kept him at home and away from his Moon.

It had only been three days but to Boruto it felt like weeks. Since they had started dating, they had hardly been apart. It was now routine for Boruto to have dinner with his family then go up to his room and open the window for Mitsuki. He probably could come through the front door. They had been together long enough that he doubted his parents didn't know what was going on but he did it anyway. This was their thing and it was special.

Mitsuki was later than usual that night. The moon was high in the sky by the time he arrived. He was quick and fluid in his movements as always and hardly slowed as he passed through the familiar window into his boyfriend's waiting arms. They didn't say anything. They didn’t need words. Mitsuki kissed him hard, pouring all his eagerness into the meeting of their lips. Boruto moaned into the kiss, allowing Mitsuki to go deeper as he ran his fingers through his pale, impossibly soft hair. Mitsuki shrugged off his burdens without breaking them apart, having skipped dropping by his apartment in his haste to see Boruto.

Hands slid under cloths as they fumbled for the bed, lips and teeth sliding together and pulling each other down as they went. They collapsed into the sheets, a tangle of loose clothing and awkward teenage limbs. There, Boruto allowed Mitsuki to adore him and Mitsuki worshiped, his cool hands exploring every inch of Boruto’s overheated skin. Mitsuki was urgent, taking him like a man possessed. Oh, Boruto had missed this!

Mitsuki's attentions were burning and addictive. They were what Boruto lived for. He felt like the most important person in all the world when Mitsuki was with him, like the Sun he always claimed him to be. He was loved for who he was, not for his family ties. No one else made him feel that way, not even Sarada even though they had grown up together. It was true that no one knew him like Sarada but no one loved him like Mitsuki.

The memories broke him yet again. He grabbed the picture and crushed it to his chest as if he could use it to press all the pieces of his heart back together.

It had happened the very next day. No warning. No time to prepare. Most of the memories were reduced to blurs of color from the trauma. The mission was finished! It was all done! He was smiling at Mitsuki and he was smiling back; his genuine smile, the one reserved just for him. Then something had happened, Boruto still wasn't sure what. Maybe they had missed someone or maybe they had walked into a trap. Boruto had never found out the truth but Mitsuki had known. Suddenly, his face had changed.

"Boruto!" He cried as he dove forward, shoving Boruto backwards and out of the way. Hot blood splattered everywhere, Boruto hadn't even seen what had hit him. Mitsuki's eyes widened with shock as he fell into Boruto's arms. Screaming filled his ears as blood soaked his clothing and stained the grass. There Mitsuki lay still, deaf to his Sun's cries.

"Mitsuki!" Boruto heard himself cry as he shook Mitsuki's unresponsive body, "No! Don't do this Mitsuki! Please, don't do this!" he begged but Mitsuki's golden eyes were clouding and his chest was still.

"Please Mitsuki... wake up..." He tried again as tears fat and fast streamed from his stinging eyes. The pain was suffocating. He screamed over and over again for Mitsuki to wake up as his numb brain repeated over and over that this wasn't real. It couldn't be real. Mitsuki would never leave him like this. Finally, horse and breathless from his cries, he buried his face in Mitsuki's still chest and allowed the tears to flow.

How long he stayed that way clinging to Mitsuki's rapidly cooling body and crying his very soul out upon his chest, he had no idea. There was screaming and yelling going on around him but he was only vaguely aware of it.

After that undetermined amount of time someone was shaking him, then they were pulling him away. Boruto screamed and fought to hang on, lashing out at the hands trying to pull him away from Mitsuki. He knew he was being stupid, that Mitsuki was gone but he couldn't let go. Not yet.

Despite his best efforts he was wrenched off of Mitsuki and dragged away soaked with blood and quite literally kicking and screaming.

That had been a week ago. When he had come back to himself about a day later, he was released from the hospital. On the way out, he overheard his father talking to a medical ninja saying that Mitsuki's remains had been sent back to the Hidden Sound village, back to Orochimaru.

Boruto hadn't spoken to anyone about it. He had dragged himself home and hadn't left since. Eventually, he would have to face everyone but for now, all he could do was hold Mitsuki's most precious possession and cry in the moonlight.


	2. The Fake

Whether he was ready to face his father or not was irrelevant. He had no choice today. Dad had pounded on his door that morning and stated in a matter-of-fact tone to meet him at his office that afternoon and left no room for doubt that he was not to miss this meeting. At first he was angry. The last thing he wanted to do was face the world again but he changed his mind when he looked in the mirror. He hadn't hardly left his room since Mitsuki died and it showed in his matted hair and swollen face. Maybe this would be healthy for him. Plus, it had to be important for his dad to drag him out of his mourning.

There hadn't been an official announcement about what had happened on the mission. As far as he knew only he, Sarada, his dad, and the medical unit that had tended to them knew what had happened to Mitsuki. Boruto hadn't seen any of his friends since before the mission but he had no intention of confronting them. He was sure they were worried about them and wanted to know what happened but he avoided them completely. He knew it wasn't fair. Mitsuki was their friend too and they deserved to know what had happened, he just couldn't do it. Not yet. He assumed Sarada would eventually tell them anyway. She was stronger than he was so he had no doubt she would see their friends first.

He cleaned himself up as best he could and left quickly wanting to get this over with. He took his special path to the Hokage's office. It was the way he usually went when he didn't want to talk to anybody. The day was sunny and cheerful and though he was loath to admit it, the trip did help to lift his mood a little. He had missed the feel of the sun on his skin and the cool of the wind in his hair as he ran. Maybe he should ride the Thunder Train after his meeting. A memory of Mitsuki sitting on the train's roof beside him, his smile lit by the sunset stabbed at him. Maybe not.

Before he was ready, the trip was over and the door to the Hokage's office was before him. He felt numb and disconnected, as if he were seeing all these familiar things for the first time. It made his head swim a little and like he couldn't breath right. _It is going to be okay_ , he told himself. He took a deep, centering breath and entered. They were waiting for him: Sarada, dad, uncle Shikamaru, and...

"Mitsuki" Boruto breathed, hardly daring to believe his eyes. Sarada gasped and covered her mouth as she caught sight of him too. Here he was, whole and sound, standing in the office like it was nothing. Boruto started forward a few steps, hand stretched out towards his boyfriend, his beloved believed to be lost forever, tears already forming in the corners of his eyes.

_*There are clones of me stocked in the research lab. We will meet again, just like now."*_

Boruto froze, Mitsuki's words spoken so long ago echoing loudly in his mind. Was that the answer? He stared at Mitsuki as Sarada pulled him into a tearful and crushing hug. Golden eyes, an exact match to the ones he had lost, looked questioningly into his own. He knew the horror he was feeling was open for all to read. Those eyes belonged to Mitsuki, but it wasn't him. This couldn't be his Mitsuki. Mitsuki was dead, he had died in his arms. The realization took his breath away. The rumors were true. Orochimaru was unspeakably cruel. This was not him. This was his replacement, an impostor trying to slither his way into his beloved's place. He pulled back his hand and held it to his chest as if he had been burned and took a step back.

He couldn't breath. The room was spinning. He had to get out of there, NOW. He turned and ran for the door. His legs shook and the floor felt like he was running through pudding. He fought the darkness pressing in on the sides of his vision as he threw himself at the door handle. Rubber hands refused to work properly as he wrenched open the heavy wooden barrier. The last things he remembered were falling through the doorway into darkness and the sound of the impostor calling his name.

The first sensation to reach his shrouded mind was the smell of alcohol. Next, the cold and the feeling of crisp sheets under his hands and back. He felt sore, like he had fallen on something hard. He tested his eyes and was almost blinded by the bright natural light in the white-on-white hospital room. There was a door to his left and a window to his right. There were people arguing in hushed voices on the other side of the door. Voices he recognized. He sat up in panic, getting a huge throb of pain in his head as punishment for his sudden movement. He grabbed his head and willed the pain away with iffy results. His dad was arguing with Sarada and the replacement. They wanted to come in but dad wasn't letting them. He felt a rush of gratitude towards his father in that moment but it was starting to sound like he wouldn't be able to keep them at bay much longer.

The panic was threatening to make him hyperventilate again. He scanned the room, desperately looking for a way out and focused on the window. He half crawled the short distance to the window, undid the latch and was gone.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

He left the window open. He always left the window open. He knew he was being stupid but he just couldn't bring himself to stop. He laid on his bed staring at the ceiling of his room, or really his fortress. He hated himself for being such a coward. He had panicked and come straight back here, ignoring everyone and locked himself inside as if all his problems would magically disappear. Someone was knocking gently on his door, most likely his mom again. He ignored her. It made him hate himself even more but not enough to unlock the door. He would apologize to her tomorrow. Ya, he'd make it up to her then.

The sun was setting again, casting long shadows and bright colors through the the open window. He rolled on his side away from the golden light and pulled the framed photo of himself to his chest.

"I love you, Mitsuki. I really wish you were here." He murmured before drifting off to sleep.

In his dreams, he was happy. He and Mitsuki were together again. They were running through the treetops. He smiled at Mitsuki and he smiled back. Then they were walking through the village hand in hand under the painted sky. Then they were in his room, on his bed. Mitsuki was touching his face, pulling him into his arms, kissing him, loving him.

"Boruto" Mitsuki whispered in his ear as his kisses moved from his lips to his neck. Boruto moaned and pressed into his warmth. He freed his hands from the sheets and ran eager fingers through soft moonlit hair. It was so real, like he had never left. Then Mitsuki was kissing him again, hard and Boruto realized this was no dream. His groggy mind was overjoyed at first. He had his Mitsuki back! His heart swelled with overwhelming joy, until he remembered that his Mitsuki was gone, replaced with a clone.

He lashed out suddenly, catching the impostor by surprise and throwing him off. Boruto scrambled away from the stranger with the familiar face. Said stranger was curled defensively at the foot of his bed looking at him with an expression of wide-eyed shock. If Boruto didn't know better, he would swear this was his Mitsuki giving him a look of deepest heartbreak.

"Boruto, what's wrong?" The fake asked.

"Who are you?" Boruto countered.

"What do you mean, Boruto?"

"Who ARE YOU?!" Boruto demanded again, not really knowing why he did. He knew this wan't the real Mitsuki. This was a clone sent to replace the one he loved, but somehow he was less sure. They were identical in every way.

"Who else would I be?" The duplicate asked, hurt and confusion on his face. Boruto wanted so badly to believe that this Mitsuki was his. Looking at him, he was tempted. It would be too easy to simply slip into this Mitsuki's arms and believe that it had all never happened. No, he couldn’t do that. He refused to accept a replacement but what if this was really _his_ Mitsuki? Could he somehow have made a miraculous recovery? He wanted to believe that but he would never be able to fully silence his doubts just like he couldn't quiet his hope now.

Maybe Orochimaru had been able to save him after all. The creepy scientist seemed to be capable of almost anything, after all. He would never be able to forgive himself if he shunned his Mitsuki. There had to be a way to tell. Then an idea came to him.

"Show me your scar." Boruto ordered. Mitsuki stared at him.

"If it really is you, you will have a scar from that night. Show me the scar!" Boruto's words were hard and he could tell they bit deep.

"Boruto-"

"Show me!" Boruto demanded. Mitsuki obeyed, lifting his his hands to his chest and loosening his clothing. He held back the cloth, exposing the place where his chest had been pierced. There was nothing. No mark, not even a scratch, just pure white unblemished skin. The ground fell out from under Boruto again. He had known this was going to be the outcome but somewhere hope had pushed into his heart like a weed through concrete. Now, that tiny hope died painfully at the sight of the impostor's chest. Here it was. Undeniable proof that his Mitsuki was dead and this was a clone that sat before him. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he had to do.

"Get out." He almost whispered, barley opening his mouth. He clenched his hands into fists, trying to hold back the tears and failing miserably.

"Boruto, I-"

"No!" Boruto cut him off, "You are not Mitsuki! Impostor! Fake!" He was shouting now and the tears were falling. The devastation on the copy's face should have been heartbreaking but it only fueled Boruto's anger. He knew he was being cruel but he didn't care.

"I will never forgive Orochimaru for thinking he could just replace him and I will never forgive YOU for thinking you could take _HIS PLACE_!!“ Boruto bellowed through the cascade of tears flowing freely down his face.

"Get out. GET OUT!" Boruto seized the nearest object and threw it at the beguiler but he was already moving. He was as swift and fluid as the original and in the blink of an eye, he disappeared through the window into the night.

Silence, thick and heavy followed his departure. It was suffocating and Boruto couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed to his knees and cried.


	3. Mitsuki

Mitsuki sat by the water's edge, head hung low and knees pulled to his chest. The moon shimmered on the pond’s surface, the same pond where Boruto had almost drowned trying to save him. Now, Mitsuki was drowning again. Was this... heartbreak? 

He watched, his vision blurry from tears, as his snakes played in the sand and on the water. They offered him no comfort. Boruto didn't want him anymore. He had done something terribly wrong and now his Sun had rejected him. The whole last week the only thing he could think about was returning to Boruto's side. Even now, all he thought about was the light of his smile; a light that illuminated the pieces of his broken heart. The threatening tears finally rolled lazily down his cheeks. The uncertainty he found himself in was terrifying. What was there left for him now? What is the moon without the sun? 

Boruto's angry face was burned behind his eyelids fueling both his agony and his frustration. It didn't make any sense! What had he done to cause him such ire? He had felt so hurt and confused when Boruto ran from him at the Hokage's office. Then he was beside himself with worry when he collapsed in his frenzied attempt to escape. The Hokage insisting that it was better if he didn't stay by Boruto until he awoke made him seethe with anger. He respected his wishes as best he could but he just didn't understand it. Why had Boruto run from him and why couldn't he see him now? The Hokage assured him over and over again that Boruto would be okay. He had just had a hard week and he would understand soon. When he finally was allowed to enter Boruto's room, he was gone. He shouldn't have been surprised that Boruto had escaped. He was stubborn and often ran away when things got too hard. Mitsuki had just never been what he was running from before.

He went out that night, hoping against hope that Boruto would see him. He knew Boruto probably didn't want to see him but he had to try. Despite all his doubts the window had been open! His heart had leaped at the sight of his usual invitation. He swung through eager to be reunited with his Sun at last and there he was, peaceful in sleep and devastatingly beautiful. He couldn't help himself. At first, all his fears were soothed by his Sun's sleepy acceptance. For a beautiful moment, it was the same as it had always been. But then Boruto had rejected him! Why? Why was his Sun spurning him? He thought the open window was an invitation. It always had been before, had it been intended for someone else this time? Boruto had been shouting about not forgiving him for taking another’s place. Could that be it?

The tears came faster. He raised his face to the moon letting the night breeze caress and dry his moist face.

"Hey." The soft voice startled him. He blinked furiously trying to clear his vision. Slowly, the dark form of his visitor resolved itself into Sarada. She was walking towards him slowly, as if he were a wounded animal. He supposed in a way, he was. He knew he shouldn't be surprised to see her. She knew him well and would have known he would be here. He turned away from her to wipe his tears. 

"Sarada" He said in way of greeting as he looked back at the water’s edge. She settled next to him and they sat in silence. She watched the snakes as they glided smoothly through the water. He was grateful for her presence although it did little to calm the storm in his heart. 

"What happened?" Sarada asked eventually, clearly having decided that direct was best. Mitsuki wasn't offended. He gave her a sidelong glance then looked away again.

"He... rejected me." He eventually brought himself to say in almost a whisper. He allowed another tear to fall. Sarada did him the kindness of pretending to be fascinated by the trees and their ethereal glow in the moonlight to give him time to compose himself. 

"Why? Why doesn’t he want me anymore?” He moaned miserably after a few failed attempts to get the tears to stop.

"I don’t know. Can you tell me what happened?" Sarada asked, her voice too gentle. So, Mitsuki told her. He told her everything from Boruto kissing him as if nothing had happened to his sudden ravings about not forgiving him or his parent. Sarada looked thoughtful as she listened and remained so long after he had finished. 

"So,” she began slowly, “ He got upset after he saw your chest." Mitsuki just nodded. He felt exhausted, both emotionally and mentally after reliving it out loud. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this. The darkness of dispair was pressing in on him and he felt like there was no escape. Soon, it would swallow him whole. 

"Mitsuki?" The sound of his name drew him out of the darkness. Her hand was halfway to his still loosened clothing, as if she started reaching for it then thought better of it. "May I... see?" She asked apprehensively. Mitsuki was still unsure why it mattered so much to everyone but he obliged. Sarada's response to the sight of his unmarred skin was similar to Boruto's, like it explained something that he wasn't aware was in question and it was an answer that was upsetting them, badly. Why did they find it so troubling? What difference would a scar make? 

"Mistuki..." Sarada trailed off, struggling to find the right words, "Is this..." She put her hand firmly on Mitsuki's chest by his shoulder as if to make it clear what 'this' was referring to, "... your _origional_ , um, body?" She finished awkwardly. He shook his head. No, of course it wasn't. The last one was damaged beyond repair. Why would that matter? 

_"You're wrong about that. It doesn't matter whether you look the same or not. What's important is the Will inside here, right? To me, Mitsuki is you, the one standing before me right now."_

The memory surfaced suddenly and shook him to his core. He understood now. Boruto had left no room for misinterpretation. There was only one body he would recognize as 'Mitsuki' and that one was gone. The lack of a scar was absolute proof that this body was not the same. That was why Boruto no longer loved him.

"Mitsuki? Calm down!" Sarada was supporting him. His heart was pounding and he couldn't breath. He was clutching his chest and doubling over. 

"What am I going to do?" He gasped out. Sarada was rubbing comforting circles on his back, trying to calm him down. "Sarada, he doesn't love me. What am I going to do? He won't love me unless I have my original body!"

"I'm not sure it's that simple." She said soothingly as she kept rubbing circles on his back. "Mitsuki, we watched you die. We were all sure that you were gone. Tell me, what happened to you?"


	4. Hope

One week earlier...

It was dark. It was always dark in the labs but that didn't matter. They knew them by heart and could find their way through here blindfolded and not touch a single one of the delicate specimens. All the damage they were causing now was deliberate. 

"Where is he?!" They hissed dangerously as they stormed through door after door, specimen jars exploding in their wake. Suigetsu was struggling to keep up and keep his distance at the same time, the poor fool having undoubtedly been the one who drew the short straw and had to wake them with the news. 

More jars burst, the newest victims of their storm of rage, spilling slimy innards onto the sterile floor. Replaceable! They were all replaceable! All of them except for...

"Where is my son?!" Demanded Orochimaru as they threw the last set of doors open, sending surgical utensils clattering to the floor. They ignored it all. The only thing that mattered was in front of them now. 

Log stood in the morgue-like room next to a single steel table. He didn't so much as flinch at his parent's grand entrance. A cigarette hung long forgotten between his lips. He was still as he stood staring down at the contents of the cold table. There, a thin body lay wrapped in a white cloth stained in patchy red. The cloth was already partially pulled away revealing the upper half. Log had one hand resting on a exposed shoulder.

Orochimaru marched towards the table, already knowing what was waiting. Their precious Mitsuki lay on the cold steel. Their hopes and dreams, crowning achievement and favorite son lay spread out and broken before them, his clothes and hair caked in thick dried blood and his pale skin ashy grey in death. On the left side of his chest was a jagged and gaping wound where tattered flesh mixed with torn cloth, fused together with dried blood. The damage was devastating but that was to be expected from an injury that could kill this child. His eyes scanned Mitsuki's small body, taking in its full state. The destruction was too great. There was nothing they could do. 

Judging by Log's sober silence, he had come to the same conclusion. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he continued to stare at his brother's body. Even in the midst of their own grief, Orochimaru felt a stab of pity for their eldest. He had dearly loved his baby brother. They all did. A soft sob came from somewhere in the corner where Karin was crying softly. Suigetsu stood beside her, his hand on her shoulder and his own head hung low. 

Orochimaru ran shaky fingers through Mitsuki's matted hair. Angrily, their mind went through the options they had left. They could start again. There were other clones but no, none of them were like him. Mitsuki was special. He had always been special. That was why they had tried six times to get Mitsuki to choose his own path. It would have been simpler to just try again with one of his younger brothers but they couldn't bring themselves to do it. This one was different and Orochimaru loved him just as they loved Log.

They stroked Mitsuki's hair over and over as they thought, desperately searching for an acceptable course of action. They could activate the blank clone, maybe give it Mitsuki's memories. They had a record of their precious son's memories up until a few days ago. He would be the closest thing to having Mitsuki back, but they knew it wouldn't be the same. Plus, Boruto would never accept a replacement. Mitsuki had told them as much years earlier and without a Sun, the child would have a much more difficult time finding his way in the world. Finding another Sun for him was an option but Orochimaru dismissed that idea almost instantly. No, it had to be Boruto. No one else would do.

No one had the same effect on people as Naruto. He was a true guiding light. None could touch hearts the way he did. They had pushed Mitsuki towards Boruto in hopes that Naruto had passed on at least some of that gift to him. To their delight, it seemed he had indeed. Boruto shown brightly, illuminating the path for their son just as Naruto had for Sasuke. 

"Can nothing be done?" Log asked quietly. Orochimaru suspected he already knew the answer to that. The air in here was stifling, the lab too confined and the atmosphere too heavy with the sorrow of their family. They needed space. They turned on their heel and hurried out of the labs with no destination in mind. They just couldn't stay there any longer. 

Failure was always bitter but this one was exceptionally so. It was the loss of one of the few things they possessed that was truly precious, completely irreplaceable. Someone was going to die for this, they vowed as they fled to nowhere. They would contact Naruto later and make sure that the one responsible paid dearly for their transgression. They kept moving blindly until they found themselves outdoors in Karin's garden. The moon was full bathing all it touched in silver, the soft glow muting the rich colors of the flowers. Mitsuki loved to come here. Every time he visited, he would spend time out here, watching the sky. Orochimaru hadn't cried in many, many years, but now, as they slumped to their knees in Mitsuki's usual spot, they felt the stinging of hot tears. One fell, then another, glistening in the moonlight before dotting the earth below. 

Movement to the right caught their attention, warning them that they weren't alone. At first, they were outraged that someone had dared to interrupt their quiet mourning. They furiously blinked the tears from their eyes and focused on the source of the interruption. No one was there but close by, under a large rosebush, something white was glowing in the light of the moon. Orochimaru stared at it for a moment, then moved closer to get a better look. It was a very small snake, as pure and unblemished as a white lotus. It was curled in a tuft of grass sheltered by the bush. Orochimaru stopped breathing as they beheld the fragile creature. Tentatively, they reached a hand out to the pale beauty. It uncoiled itself immediately and slid forward into their waiting hand. It twisted its slender body around a long finger and bumped its head affectionately against their thumb. Hope, fresh and new swelled in Orochimaru's chest.

"Mitsuki?" They asked the little snake. He nodded his tiny head vigorously. A smile split their face. They moved to cradle the little snake protectively to their body, the last fragment of their lost son. They remembered how they had been forced to use this very technique in order to survive many years ago and they swelled with pride. They should have known their child was not so easy to kill.

Giddy with new delight, they jumped to their feet and hurried back into the labs with their precious prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing for Orochimaru and Log. They care about Mitsuki so much! I just love the snake family so much <3 <3


	5. Original

He told Sarada everything, holding nothing back. He told her how he had been attacked, how he had survived his 'death', everything. She listened attentively, looking more and more shocked as his story went on. By the time he finished, she was covering her mouth with her hands. 

"You have to tell Boruto." She urged him but he couldn't do that. Boruto wouldn't want to see him let alone listen to him as long as he was still a 'copy'. He had to get his old body back, no matter what the cost. Only when he could stand before Boruto and show him his scar would he be accepted back. He stood without another word and left her there yelling his name and begging for him to wait.

He traveled through the night by the light of the setting moon. His mind urged his body forward through the exhaustion, consumed by a single thought; get home. He had to get back and fast. His original body had been in very bad shape before. There was no telling if it would still be there when he returned. His parent had a habit of saving everything but there was still a small chance they had discarded it now that he was healed. 

Dawn, the rebirth of the sun drove him on, past is ever growing fatigue. The memories of the last week were his only company, echoing cruelly in his mind. 

"Your old body, unfortunately, is beyond repair." His parent's soft and innately cold but somehow still affectionate voice rang in his ears over the whistle of the wind. He was a small snake again, watching his parent work. The room was dark except for the soft glow of the computer screen and the harsh blue-white glow emitting from the floor-to-ceiling tube his body was floating in.

"We will not be able to salvage it. However, I do have another option. The mind of another clone did not survive but the body is perfectly intact. The errors leading to its mind's demise have been corrected and we should be able to incorporate you into it with minimal difficulty." It wasn’t optimal but he was just relieved that something could be done. This had been way too close a call and a huge gamble but if anyone could help him, it was his parent. 

"Because we have your original living cells, memory, etc, once you awaken in your new body, you will be completely yourself." His parent smiled down at him and waited as if they were waiting for Mitsuki's consent before continuing. Mitsuki nodded his approval and his parent's smile grew wider. 

"Then we will start the process immediately. Now, it will not be pleasant and it will take time but you will be able to return to the Leaf and to Boruto."

His parent had been right. The process had been a long and painful one but the thought of being able to return to Boruto gave him the strength to endure. If only he had remembered then. Maybe they could have found a way to recover his old body instead.

Regrets continued to plague him as he pushed himself still on, the sun climbing steadily higher; a constant reminder of what was at stake. It was almost noon by the time he arrived. 

Log met him at the door as usual. It was normal for them to know he was close and Log liked to be the one who greeted him. As he caught sight of Mitsuki, his face turned quickly from his welcoming grin to a frown of concern. His destination reached at last, Mitsuki collapsed, winded and exhausted, into his brother's arms.

"Mitsuki? What's wrong?" Log asked anxiously, as concerned as ever for his little brother's well-being. 

"Where are they? Where is our parent?" Mitsuki gasped out. Log said nothing but helped him inside and took him straight to Orochimaru. They were waiting in the snake room upon their usual cushion. 

"Mitsuki, I didn't expect to see you home again so soon." His parent greeted warmly, "I thought you would want to be with Boruto." 

"My old body, do you have it?" Mitsuki blurted out. He had no time for pleasantries and any mention of his Sun was too painful. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at their son's impatient outburst.

"Yes, I have it. I do not waste." They answered calmly. 

"I need it." Mitsuki didn't try to hide his desperation.

"You need it?" Mild surprise was in his parent's voice that time.

"Yes." Mitsuki faultered, "Boruto... will not accept me without it." He finished, the words sour on his tongue.

"Well now," Said Orochimaru as they gracefully rose to their feet, "This is a problem." They turned towards the labs, Mitsuki falling into step beside them and Log following close behind. They entered the labs together in silence. Mitsuki tried to calm the storm of anxiety raging in his heart as he hoped against hope that his parent could help him. They had to help him. 

After a small eternity, they arrived in the lab where his body was being kept. It looked the same as it had last time he had seen it, floating in a way Boruto would have described as 'eerie'. His parent approached a computer monitor and started typing away. Various colors and charts flashed across the screen, undoubtedly representing vitals or other biological facts concerning his body. A red warning popped to life, glowing ominously on the screen.

"I'm sorry, Mitsuki." His parent said after a long and tense silence, "There is simply too much tissue that has become necrotic. Perhaps if I had gotten it sooner things would be different but as I said before, your body is not recoverable." Mitsuki stared at his parent, unsure of how to respond so he didn't. Orochimaru continued, "I will keep it for the cells that are in good shape. I can use them for research but the body as a whole is not fit for habitation. Given enough time, I might be able to salvage enough material to make a new body from the good cells that are left but that would take a long time and would be essentially no different from what you have now." 

Mitsuki remained silent and sat down slowly. It felt like the world was crumbling. That was it. There was nothing that could be done. Boruto would never love him again. He covered his face with his hands, withdrawing into himself. The darkness of despair was back crushing him again but now he did not wish to fight it. He let go and allowed the darkness to consume him. The last thing he remembered was his brother calling him from somewhere far away.

*

He was floating in darkness; a deep inky black that pain was still somehow able to penetrate. His heartbeats were slow and loud and each one was a simultaneous throb in his chest and head. Somewhere far away he could hear voices but he couldn't understand them. He sank deeper into the void, seemingly adrift in the endless nothingness. After a time, memories started to rise and fall in the darkness. At first they were vague, little more than colors swimming in the dark. But as each new memory rose and fell, they got subsequently sharper as did the pain in his head and chest; A memory of his fight with Iwabe, a sunny day in the Leaf, Sarada and Konohamaru’s smiles, the pain and loneliness in the Land of Earth.

Finally, Boruto materialized from the darkness. Golden light radiated from him as a blinding aura, intensifying the pain until it was almost unbearable but Mitsuki ignored it. He wanted to talk to his Sun. He had to say something, it was important. If he didn't, Boruto was going to leave forever. He tried to call out to him but even though his mouth formed the words, only silence came out. He fought to move. If he couldn't speak then he had to touch him. If he could just hold him again, maybe everything would be okay. But the harder he tried to move, the heavier his body felt. 

Boruto approached him. He pointed to his chest and touched the very tip of his finger to the spot directly over his heart.

"To me, Mitsuki is you, the one standing before me right now." His voice echoed in the void. Cold spread through him from where Boruto's finger touched him, chasing away the last of his warmth despite still being bathed in Boruto's golden radiance. Fate was cruel. He remembered how he had felt the first time Boruto had told him those words. It was the first time in his life that he hadn't felt disposable. He was precious, treasured by his beloved Sun. Now those very same words of love were his undoing. With that, Boruto was fading. 

The darkness got heavier and the pain was reaching a breaking point. He tried to scream but once again no sound came out. He was being suffocated by the pressure, squeezed until once again there was nothing except the pain and the darkness.

*

Persistent mechanical beeping broke through to him at last. He could tell that he was laying down on a hard but familiar surface. He knew exactly where he was but he had no idea how long it had been or how he had gotten there. He was on his usual examination table, the same place his parent had brought him the last time he was sick and the same place he got his usual check-ups. His parent must have brought him here after he collapsed. The soft tapping of fingers on a keyboard told him he wasn't alone.

He blinked his eyes open. His parent was seated at a computer station to his left. They were staring intently at the screen looking serious. Log stood behind them looking equally serious. Neither had noticed that he was awake. 

"Isn't there another way?" Log whispered to their parent.

"I fear there may not be." Orochimaru answered, their voice as grave as their face, "The damage to the heart is extreme this time and without Boruto to heal the wound, we may not have a choice. If we proceed, it will have to be done soon." The mention of Boruto's name made his heart ache and his head throb painfully again. He rolled on his side facing away from his family, feeling worse by the second. He just wanted to pull into himself and disappear into the void again. 

"There might be another way, though it is a long shot and I'm not sure it will work even if he succeeds." His parent had his attention now.

"Another way? You mean there's hope?" Log said, unable to keep his voice from raising at the prospect. Mitsuki couldn't help but perk up a little as well. Hope was a powerful thing.

"Either way, it will have to be his choice." There was a rustling and a creaking of a well-used chair announcing that his parent had risen to their feet. Their footsteps were soft as they approached. Cool but tender hands touched his shoulder and encouraged him to look up. Mitsuki obeyed and looked into his parent's face. They were smiling gently, the look in their eyes soft and compassionate.

"It looks like you have a decision to make, my dearest child." They started. Mitsuki rolled back onto his back and sat up, maintaining eye contact through the movement. He knew he couldn't hide the desperate pleading on his face. His parent took a simple white flask and poured a familiar fluid into a small saucer-shaped cup and held it out to him. 

"If you drink this, your memories will be erased. You will not remember Boruto or anything at all but Log and I and everyone else will be here for you." Mitsuki eyed the saucer with open fear. He wouldn't remember Boruto? Such a fate was too terrible to comprehend, but was it more terrible than being rejected by his Sun? Orochimaru observed his hesitation in silence.

"There is one other option." They began again, a type of resignation in their voice, "You can go back and try to convince Boruto to accept you again as you are. I reviewed your memories and the evidence suggests that he believes you to be a clone with your memories. This, although not an unreasonable assumption, is not the case. Since you were able to escape, Boruto's assumption is incorrect. You are indeed the 'original' he desires. If you can do this, all will be well." Mitsuki felt the tightness in his chest loosen a little for the first time since the incident. There was hope after all.

"However," His parent continued, their face sober, "If you fail, I will have no choice but to erase your memories. If I do not, your mind will degrade and you will be lost." Mitsuki stared at his parent letting their words sink in.

"My child, which path do you choose?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru's answer to everything is a memory wipe. PTSD? Memory wipe. Heartbreak? Memory wipe. Stubbed toe? Memory wipe! I love that single-minded mad genius.


	6. Boruto's Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big sister Sarada to the rescue!

Despite his exhaustion, Boruto couldn't sleep. The turmoil in his heart refused to quiet enough to let him rest and stretched each minute into a year. He tossed and turned until the horizon started to glow with the promise of dawn. 

He had just about dozed off at long last when frantic pounding made him jump clear off his bed. 

"Boruto! You open this door right now!" Sarada's voice rang out in the thin morning air. What the hell was Sarada doing here at this unholy hour? More pounding made the door shake dangerously on its hinges and his head throb at the temples. 

He grabbed his head and moaned, "Oh, no. Go aawaaayyyyy." 

"Boruto, if you don't open this door I am breaking it down!"

_Shit._

"One!"

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ He rolled off his bed and staggered to the door.

"TWO!"

"Alright! Damn...!" Boruto yelled as he flipped the lock and pulled open the door, "What?! What do you want? Why are you here?" Boruto angrily shot his questions rapid-fire in Sarada's face. He was exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally and pissed that she was here at the literal ass-crack of dawn breaking down his door.

"You have to talk to Mitsuki!" She shouted back at point-blank range. The noise made his head throb painfully again, making him shoot a hand back up to steady his abused skull. Despite the pain, he glared at her.

"That is not Mitsuki." He growled low and tried to slam the door in her face. She caught it with her arm and held it open enough to stare back at him.

"He's left the village."

"Why should I care? Let him go if that's what he wants."

"You have to go after him! You have to listen to his side." She was practically begging now, her eyes glassy from unshed tears. Boruto stared at her, feeling his anger ebb slightly. He couldn't stand to see her that way. She was so much stronger than he was. Seeing her like this, fragile and desperate, was just... wrong. He stopped trying to close the door on her face and walked back into his room holding the bridge of his nose. Shit, it was way too early for this. She pushed the door open and followed.

"Please, Boruto. You don't know what happened to him."

"I DO know what happened!" He roared as he rounded on her, "He died and that bastard Orochimaru replaced him!"

"You don't know the whole story!"

"I know enough!"

"Will you please just go to him?! Listen to what he has to say first! If you truly loved him, you'll do that much." Sarada finished almost quietly. The tears that had been threatening were now slowly falling. That was a low blow. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands because he couldn't look at her crying anymore and he was just so confused and heartbroken and so _damn tired_.

"What do you want me to do?" He said at last, as angrily as he could but with no real venom.

"Go to him, hear him out but go quickly, before he does something stupid." Boruto sighed deeply as he considered it. Even if this Mitsuki wasn't his, he clearly still meant something to Sarada. Plus, he was still a person. Even if his parent had made him to be a replacement, that wasn't his fault. The whole thing was so fucked up it made his head spin. 

But even if all that was true, why was Sarada convinced that only he could fix this? Why didn't _she_ go drag him back if she wanted him back so badly. Something about all this just wasn't fitting.

"What aren't you telling me?" Boruto demanded, sick to death of her habit of playing with him with her damn riddles. Some things never change.

"Just go talk to him, idiot!" And there it was. She hadn't called him an idiot for almost five whole minutes. It was starting to worry him, "It isn't my story to tell." So it was a puzzle and she wasn't going to tell him the answer yet again. Well, fuck.

"Fine!" Boruto caved but he didn't have to like it. Honestly, the things he did for her, "Do you even know where he went? Because, if I'm going to go tearing after him again, I at least need to know where to start." Her eyes were glassy and dripping before but now they positively glittered with tears as she looked at him, hands over her growing smile.

"Thank you, Boruto!" She threw her arms around him, tears splattering onto his shoulder as she squeezed him in a fierce hug. Boruto was stunned. Sarada had hugged him maybe once before. _Maybe_. He stood stiffly, not sure what to do with his hands as she crushed his rib cage. 

"Okay... It's okay, Sarada." He gasped out as he patted her head awkwardly. She tightened her grip.

"Sarada... can't... breath..." He squeaked.

"Oh. OH!" She laughed as she released him at last, "We need you alive if you're going to bring him back."

"Yeah, yeah..." He muttered, "I'll bring back your friend for you." He grumbled as he looked away and scratched the back of his head, hoping it hid his light blush.

"Hey, Boruto...?" He looked back at her, waiting for her to continue. "Please hurry. He... he really loves you, you know?" He didn't answer. He almost said _I know_ but he stopped himself. No matter what his and Sarada’s feelings might be, it didn't change that this Mitsuki was not the same one they had lost. He would never forget that. He was bringing him back for Sarada and that was it.

"Just promise me you'll at least _listen_ to what he has to say." Sarada said, reading his thoughts as usual. To that, he gave a stiff nod. She almost hugged him again but she restrained herself. Boruto was grateful. His sides were still throbbing.

*

The sun was hardly up. Boruto yawned heavily as he moved through the trees alone; blissfully alone. Sarada hadn't known for sure where Mitsuki had gone but she thought it was most likely he was returning to the Hidden Sound. Boruto asked how she came to that conclusion but she just avoided his question. 

"It's better if you hear it all from him." She had said. Great. She and his dad yesterday. It was so important for him to act but no one wanted to explain any details. Why wouldn't they let him mourn in peace? He should have told her 'no', made her do her own dirty work. 

His pace slowed as the sun climbed. Sometime around midday, he stopped all together, resting on a large branch. What was he doing? He blamed his exhaustion and the sheer weirdness of seeing Sarada **cry** for his hasty agreement to come out here, chasing a being whose very existence was an insult to the memory of the man he loved. It was an admission that his boyfriend was replaceable and nothing could be further from the truth.

What was he supposed to say when he found him? Hi, I still don't accept you or forgive you for existing but still come back anyway? This was getting stupider by the second. This Mitsuki belonged in the Sound Village. Who was he to drag him back?

Boruto sat down, enjoying the warmth of the day and how lazy it made him feel. The breeze cooling his brow and lifting his hair encouraged his thoughts to drift. If he were honest, the looks the clone had given him last night were haunting him. The poor bastard had evidently been given his Mitsuki's memories. He had known that but he hadn't really considered what that would mean. If it was all the same, that would mean this Mitsuki was just as in love with him as his Mitsuki had been. Anger was giving way to pity little by little as he considered it, remembering golden eyes full of shock and heartbreak. Maybe, there wasn't any harm in hearing the guy out. He had promised Sarada he would do at least that much.

Maybe he could tell him what happened that night, exactly how Mitsuki had died. That would be worth something. But no, he wouldn’t know. Orochimaru would only have a record of Mitsuki's memories up until the last time he visited his family. There could even be a chance this Mitsuki didn't know he was a clone. If that were the case, Boruto owed it to him to tell him the truth and explain why he just couldn't accept him. Hopefully, that would help to give him some closure.

Boruto looked up at the soft clouds rolling by, his thoughts getting more sluggish as he watched. The forest was peaceful and quiet. It was soothing and even comforting in a way. The whisper of the breeze in the treetops and the almost imperceptible rocking of his branch lulled him to sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 **BONUS** completely unnecessary scene: The author pleads with her characters (or: Quarantine is starting to get long)

Author: Okay, nice work everyone! Looks like we are a hit so far! I am so proud of all of you <3"

Mitsuki and Boruto: Hmn

Author: So, who's ready for chapter 7?

**-Silence-**

Author: Oh, come on. It's going to get better. Boruto? How about you buddy?

Boruto: Screw you!

Author: Okay, you go cool down then. Mitsuki? How about you, sweetheart? How are you doing?

Mitsuki: *Rocking back and forth in an angst ball* You... you made Boruto hate me. I don't think I like you anymore...

Author: Don't say that honey, don't say that. It's going to be okay. Which choice are you going to make?

Mitsuki: -depressed silence-

Author: Okay, Boruto. That means you're up.

Boruto: No!

Author: Come on buddy, talk to me. What are you going to do now?

Boruto: Nothing 

Author: Boruto, you need to give me something. You wanted to go this way and now you need to finish.

Boruto: ...

Author: I'll knock you out of the tree

Boruto: You wouldn't dare...

Author: You're asleep. I can do anything I want. One...

Boruto: ...

Author: Two...

Boruto: ...

_He awoke suddenly and painfully, the wind knocked out of him by his back's hard collision with the **rocky** ground._

Boruto: OW!!

Sarada: You deserved it!

Boruto: Fuck you!

Author: Now that you're moving, is there anything you'd like to share? Feeling angry, maybe? 

Boruto: I hate you.

Author (towards audience): So, this is my life right now. I really wonder if quarantine has driven me crazy. Anyway, I hope we will be back soon with chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a very weird turn. I hadn't intended it to be a very Sarada-heavy chapter but she informed me that I was insane if I thought she wasn't going to go straight to that idiot and rip him a new asshole. So, that happened. 
> 
> I don't remember what I had initially expected Boruto to do but it wasn't this. I don't think I had intended for him to leave the village but he took full control of the situation, did what he wanted to do and now here we are. This does complicate things to say the least.
> 
> I have no idea what these babies have in store for me in chapter 7.


	7. The Moon without the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally. Here's chapter 7. Sorry it took a little while. The boys insisted I write the final chapters first and prove that everything was going to be okay before they would agree to continue. So, I did and it worked. Boruto was still a little iffy about continuing but Mitsuki was kind enough to help me out. Starting to wonder if I am insane.... Whatever, I guess.
> 
> I wrestled with this so much, trying to get it readable, but it is still not exactly where I want it to be. There may be some editing here and there as I keep polishing it but I don’t hate it. The good news, the rest of the story is pretty much finished and I can promise the next chapters are a lot better.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

Mitsuki hurried through the forest ignoring the persistent pounding behind his eyes. He had wanted to leave for the Leaf as soon as he made his decision but physically, he felt awful; something that was deeply concerning his parent. They gave him a special medicine and asked him to rest the night before leaving. Grudgingly, he had agreed but he made it clear he would be leaving at sun up. Fortunately, He did feel a little better come morning except for a persistent headache. His parent gave him another dose to ease the pain as best they could before he left.

"You do not have long." His parent had warned him then, "One day, maybe two but if we do not resolve this, the strain will be too much for your mind and heart. Your mind will become necrotic and if that happens, nothing can be done for you." Mitsuki just nodded at his parent. He couldn't tell them the truth; he didn't care. He had made his choice. If Boruto refused to accept him and continued to insist that he was dead, then dead he would become. 

He could not live without his Sun. He refused to. He knew now what the moon was without the sun; lifeless. To him, death was a much kinder fate than a life without Boruto. He knew his family would move on. He had plenty of brothers who could take his place. Log, however, seemed to sense what he was thinking. He was quiet and stone-faced as their parent bid Mitsuki farewell. Then just before he turned to leave, Log pulled his brother into a tight hug. 

"Good luck. Please, get your Sun back and come home safe." Log said in a quiet plea. Mitsuki returned his hug as best he could. 

"I will try." He whispered, "Goodbye, brother." Mitsuki tightened his hold on his brother for another moment before turning and heading for the Leaf. He didn't look back.

He left just after dawn but his headache was slowing him down so it took the entire day of constant travel to reach the Leaf. It was sunset by the time he reached the gates and night had fallen by the time he reached Boruto's home. He knew Boruto didn't want to see him but he had no idea what else to do. Maybe, if he was cautious and patient, he could convince Boruto to talk to him. Cautiously, he climbed to the open window. All was dark and still inside. 

"Boruto?" Mitsuki delicately called . There was no answer. "Boruto?" He called again, a little bolder this time. Still, nothing stirred. Slowly, he lifted the sheer curtains enough to peer inside. It was too dark to see and nothing disturbed the silence. Mitsuki slipped into the familiar room and confirmed what he already knew. It was empty.

Boruto was gone. He paced the room, frustrated and going through his options. Boruto was always here except when on missions. He wracked his brain trying to think of where else his Sun could be but he couldn’t think of anywhere. The fastest way to find him would be to ask but who would know where he'd gone? Movement in the house beyond gave him an idea. He left through the window and made his way to the front door. He just hoped Boruto's mother and sister wouldn't be shocked to see him. 

"Mitsuki! It's good to see you!" Boruto's mother greeted him warmly. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that. His confusion must have been visible because she continued in a very kind voice, "Naruto told me what happened so I was expecting to see you sooner or later. I'm glad you made a full recovery." She gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you." He said, unsure of what else to say or how to ask after Boruto.

"I assume you're looking for Boruto?" She asked, reading his mind. He nodded. "He left first thing yesterday morning." Mitsuki was dismayed.

"Where did he go?" He asked, deciding that straight forward was best. 

"I'm not sure. Sarada surprised me by coming by at dawn yesterday. She said that she had to talk to Boruto and that it was urgent. They argued then he left. He said he had some things to take care of and it might take a few days." Sarada? Had she told him? If Sarada had spoken to him then she would have the answers he needed. He had to see her, tonight. He didn’t have long to think because Mrs Uzumaki looked Him dead in the eye, her face serious for the first time, "I honestly thought he went looking for you." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Uzumaki." He said with a bow, "I will see myself out." She raised an eyebrow at him but allowed him to leave without question. For a moment, she looked as if she was about to say something else but thought better of it and just gave him a look of concern instead.

"Okay. Take care of yourself." He felt guilty leaving like that. He was truly grateful for her help but he needed to hurry. 

Mitsuki ran to Sarada's home, feeling more and more uneasy with every step he took. Boruto had gone looking for him? If that were true, then why hadn't he arrived at the Sound Village? If he left yesterday morning, he should have made it long before Mitsuki left. The unanswered questions were very unsettling. He was afraid it was getting too late but he absolutely had to speak to Sarada now. 

Sure enough, when he arrived at the Uchiha household, he found it dark and quiet. Not wishing to disturb the other members of the household, he went to her window and knocked softly. Movement within signaled she was there. He knocked again. A light came on.

"Who’s there?" Sarada called. 

"It's me." Mitsuki answered. He heard her slide out of bed and hurry to the window.

“Mitsuki!” She cried as she threw open the window, “Where’s Boruto? Did you talk to him?” her reaction to his presence almost caused his barely controlled anxiety to overwhelm him. His hesitation answered her question for him and she visibly wilted. "You haven't seen him." Mitsuki shook his head.

"I came here hoping you could tell me where he went."

"I told him to look for you in the Sound village. That's where you went, right? Did he never arrive?" Mitsuki shook his head again, his fears growing to the point that he no longer trusted his voice. 

"Did you tell him?" He forced himself to ask.

"No, I said it would be better if he heard it from you." Mitsuki nodded and turned to leave. He had to hurry and find Boruto but Sarada held him back. 

"Hold on! I'm coming with you!" For a second, he was tempted but the temptation died quickly. He felt guilty but he really had to do this alone. He didn't have much time left and if Boruto rejected him for good, he didn't want her to follow him. He shrugged off her hand.

"I'm sorry, Sarada, but there isn't time. Goodbye." Once again, he left her alone. He knew she was upset with him but it didn't matter. She'd get over it, as Boruto always said. 

He hurried back to the outskirts of the village, summoning a special snake as he went. This was a precious snake to whom he had taught the scents of all his friends. Boruto had been the first and most important scent he had learned and Mitsuki had used him more than once to track down his wayward Sun.

There was no guarantee that Boruto had actually left for the Sound village. Mitsuki silently prayed he hadn't. He hoped against hope that Boruto had changed his mind and gone somewhere else to be alone. He circled the village, looking for the trail and his heart fell when his snake caught his scent on the road towards the Sound. He had followed him after all. 

Mitsuki followed the trail for hours. The pounding in his head was worsening and his body was plagued with fatigue but he ignored it all. It was just before dawn when he finally stopped, his snake taking him into a clearing just off the road. There were clear signs of a struggle. Earth was disturbed and trees were uprooted but what drew Mitsuki's attention was the remains of a splintered tree on the far side. The bark was smooth and splattered with a dark liquid that had long dried. Beneath the tree, the grass was darkened from the same substance. 

Mitsuki approached it, already knowing what it was. He stooped to touch the blood, his snake confirming what he already knew. It was Boruto's blood. He had been attacked and he was hurt, badly. Rage burned through him as he looked at the dried pool of his lover's blood. No one touched his Sun and lived. No one. Whoever they were, they were going to pay for this.


	8. Bathed in Blood

A chill brought Boruto back to consciousness. He was cold. Why was it so cold? He cracked his eyes and was greeted by darkness dotted with white. He sat bolt upright. The last he knew it was noon. He didn't know how it had happened but he had obviously been asleep for hours. 

"Damn it..." He muttered as he struggled to his feet. At this rate, the soonest he'd make it to the Sound Village was morning, _if_ he hurried and didn't stop again. He rubbed his face in frustration and sighed deeply. Knowing what he had to do and actually _doing_ it were two very different things. He dropped down from the tree and proceeded on the dirt path, eventually bullying himself into a light jog. 

He still had no idea what he was going to say to clone Mitsuki when he saw him, assuming that he had gone this way. The nap had done nothing to provide him with inspiration and had only relieved some of his fatigue. He plodded along for an hour or two. So preoccupied with his thoughts was he that he didn't see the movement. 

Something caught him hard in the right temple, sending him tumbling off the road and into a tree. Dazed, he struggled to lift his head, blinking the blood out of his eye as he moved. He sensed killing intent and rolled just in time to avoid another attack but his movements were sluggish and he wasn't able to avoid it completely. It caught the outside of his left arm, which stared bleeding freely. 

"Well, well, the son of the Hokage, within our grasp once again. What a wonderful gift to fall into our lap." A voice taunted from somewhere close by. Anger gave Boruto the strength to stand. His dad again. That was all anyone ever saw when they looked at him, 'The Son of the Hokage'. He wondered if he would ever be free of that title, if he would ever be known for himself instead of his father. 

There was a time when he was more than that, when he was recognized for himself and nothing more. He was allowed to shine with his own light, completely out of his father's shadow at last. But that had been when he had Mitsuki. He was the only one who loved him for himself alone and now that Mitsuki was gone, he knew he would never feel that way again. 

He lashed out, half blinded by the persistent blood in his eye. His forehead burned and his mind was plagued by a stubborn wooziness. Crap, he had a concussion. He could hardly concentrate. He had no idea if he was facing the right direction or how many enemy shinobi there were. Whoever had spoken had used the word 'our' so he could assume there were at least two. He was also disturbed by the word 'again' but there was no time to think about that. 

His blind Gale Palm attack had bought him some space and a little time, which he used to take in his surroundings as best he could. A flash of movement here. Another there. Shit. There were at least three and in the shape he was now, he could barley take on one. His best bet was to escape.

"Rasengan!" He cried. The trees lit up from the light of his strongest jutsu. This was a gamble but he had to try something. He threw it in what he hoped was the best direction. It disappeared as usual and reappeared when it tore the forest apart. Boruto bolted then, trying not to slip in the pool of his own blood and hoping he had caused enough confusion to cover his flight.

He heard yelling from what sounded like more than three people and heavy footsteps following him. Crap. He turned and sent back a couple of Gale Palm attacks hoping to slow them down. A yelp and a cry of pain told him at least one of his attacks had hit home. He turned, putting hell to leather intending to put as much distance between him and the gang as possible but then his head exploded with pain and starts twinkled behind his eyelids. 

As best he could tell, he had collided with something or someone very large and hard and he was now laying at their feet. 

"Whoa now, buddy. That's enough out of you." They said as they reached down and lifted Boruto by his belt, holding him at arms length. He could do nothing to stop it. He just hung limply like a rag doll dripping blood as the rest of the gang caught up.

How long he was with them, he wasn't sure. Nor did he understand why they hadn't killed him immediately. He didn't remember much but he knew they were moving. His concussion, exacerbated by his collision with the brick wall that doubled as a man, resulted in him drifting in and out of consciousness. Every time he blacked out, he was less sure he would wake up again. When he finally came to, he was tied up leaning against a tree. His head was pounding but the bleeding had stopped. He blinked open his eyes, trying to clear his blurry vision. Slowly, he was able to make out a flickering fire a short way off with five people huddled close for light.

He tried to move but his arms were pinned tightly to his sides by course rope. Someone must have noticed his wakefulness because he was grabbed roughly by the ropes and dragged towards the light of the fire. 

"Oh, he's finally awake." A voice spoke as he was dropped into the dust and his ropes cut loose. A large man, who he assumed was their leader, stepped into the light. Boruto wasn't in the mood to listen to a lengthy monologue but it looked like he was going to get one anyway. Sure enough, he launched into a speech. The world was unfair, power, status, the usual bullshit. Usually he would do them the service of listening and trying to understand but it had been such a long week. He just wanted the talking to end. It was bad enough he had to fight, did he really have to talk him to death first?

"What's your point?!" Boruto snapped cutting off the endless sermon, "If you're going to kill me, which I'm pretty sure was mentioned as a goal at least once, then get on with it! I'm fucking exhausted." The man, he hadn't bothered remembering his name, blinked then fixed him with a deadly glare.

"Very well, if you wish to rush to your grave, then I shall grant your request.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mitsuki sprinted through the forest. He was close, he could feel it. His tracking snake urged him forward, informing him wordlessly that the trail was getting warmer. Soon, he would be by his Sun's side again. 

Something was happening ahead of him. He could feel light tremors in the ground and flashes of light far off. There was a battle happening far ahead, in the same direction the trail was taking him. 

He pushed himself to go faster as he silently prayed he wouldn't be too late. The tremors were coming less frequently and by the time he saw the orange glow of a camp fire, they had ceased all together. He slowed only a little as he broke the edge of the forest and into the clearing dimly lit by the remains of a camp fire. What he saw when his eyes adjusted sent him into a blind rage.

Boruto was laying on the ground in a large pool of blood. A broad man dressed in black and leather stood triumphantly over Boruto, a foot on his back pressing his still body deeper into the blood-moistened earth. There were five others nearby him, jeering and laughing at his broken Sun. As a unit, they turned and fixed him with looks of surprise. Some of the faces changed to ones of recognition, other's simply turned ghostly pale.

"You!" One of them cried. 

"No, we killed you!" Shouted another. The trees turned green from the light of Mitsuki's sage mode activating.

"Do not worry. You are all going to die tonight." Mitsuki assured them, though the crackle of his snake lightning drowned his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action scenes are definitely not my forte. I keep trying to avoid them but somehow they just keep popping back up, so my apologies.
> 
> Overall, I think it turned out ok. Thanks again for reading!


	9. Labs and Clones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! This is the second to last chapter and I think I'm pretty proud of it. Enjoy!

"Boruto!" The sound of someone calling his name from far away was the first thing he was aware of. 

"Boruto!!" They sounded desperate, pleading for something but Boruto wasn't sure what. He wanted to answer but he didn't know how. He searched for his hands, buried somewhere in the darkness. When he found them, they were heavy and cold. It was all he could do to twitch a finger. Some sensations were starting to return as he fought the darkness. He could tell that he felt wet and cold. He could feel that he was laying on the ground, on his side with his face turned towards the rough dirt. His back was curled in a sort of half fetal position and there was pain, so much pain. 

He became aware of a lot of noise and movement around him. He tried again to answer the voice but there wasn't enough air in his burning lungs. A chill wracked his body. He was so cold but the wetness he was laying in felt warm. Something hit the ground hard next to him and didn't move. The noise was starting to quiet too. He thought maybe he was falling back into the darkness when suddenly he was lifted off the ground. Someone was cradling him, squeezing him and shaking him lightly. 

"Boruto, please! Please wake up." It was the same voice from earlier except this time, he recognized it. A switch flipped somewhere in the dark. It was like breaking the water's surface after nearly drowning. He gasped long and loud, his eyes snapped open and his body lurched as life suddenly returned. The first things he saw were wet golden eyes, very close to him and wide with relief. Hands steadied his head and held him firmly against a lithe but strong body wrapped in clothes stained deep red.

"Mitsuki...?" Boruto gasped out. Mitsuki's face glowed with happiness as he held Boruto tighter. He leaned in for a kiss but Boruto swatted him away with a limp hand. 

"No," He groaned, "You're not really him. It wouldn't be right." He slurred, still feeling woozy. That's probably from blood loss, his mind calmly told him. Mitsuki's face fell and Boruto's heart clenched with guilt at the pain he saw in the identical Mitsuki's face. But then it was gone and Mitsuki was speaking urgently, wild desperation in his face.

"No, Boruto. It's me! I'm alive!" The clone's hands ran up and down his body, from his arm to his face, carefully avoiding his injuries, then back to one of his numb hands which he pressed to his pale chest. Golden eyes were begging for him to believe him and Boruto's own heart ached with the desire to give in. He wanted to believe him so badly but he would never be able to forget his Mitsuki dying in his arms. There was no running from that night, no matter how much he wanted to forget. His Mitsuki was not replaceable and he had to help this one understand. He pulled his hand free of Mitsuki's and spread his fingers over the exposed and unblemished skin directly over his heart. 

"I want to believe you." He confessed in a whisper, looking away from those desperate eyes. It was painful to talk but he had to tell him. This Mitsuki deserved to know why, "I want to so badly it hurts but I can't. He told me this would happen if something happened to him and I just cannot accept it. My Mitsuki was the only Mitsuki. I gave him my heart and he is the only one I will ever love." He was starting to have trouble breathing again and the pain was intensifying.

"Boruto, please!" This Mitsuki was begging him openly now, "Listen to me! I'm alive! It's me! Please, hang on and I will explain everything..." Mitsuki pleaded but the world was getting dark again. His body went limp as if he were a puppet whose strings were suddenly cut and he was dragged backwards into the darkness. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He was floating in the cold and the dark. Was he dying? He had no idea. The thought of death didn't bother him the way he felt it should. He had the promise of _his_ Mitsuki waiting for him on the other side. The thought was warm and comforting as he felt himself sink lower and lower into the nothingness. 

"Boruto! Please!! Don't leave me!" The sound of Mitsuki's voice halted the sinking but Boruto wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because their voices were the same or maybe it was the pain he heard. He knew that pain. It was a desperate plea to keep that which was more important than life. Whatever the reason, he hung on. Maybe his Mitsuki would be okay waiting for him for just a little longer.

*

He was cold and he felt heavy. Damn it, he was so tired of being cold! His head was spinning even though he was laying down and the smell of antiseptic assaulted his nostrils. He groaned and tried to hold his head and roll onto his side. A sharp pain in his chest stopped him. He blinked open his eyes, squinting against harsh artificial light. He was in what looked like a lab, one that he knew, he deduced with horror. He sat up, ignoring the protest of his body to fully take in his surroundings. There was no doubt, he was alone in the belly of the beast, the laboratories of Orochimaru.

Panicking, he inspected his body. Heaven only knew what kind of sick experiments the creepy genius could be performing on him. To his relief, he looked okay; everything was accounted for at least. His shirt was missing and an IV was in his arm. A hanging bag full of what he assumed to be blood was connected to the IV with a long tube. His torso was heavily wrapped with fresh bandages and Boruto could feel the pinch and pull of many stitches underneath. He rubbed his face with his hands and found his head was bandaged too.

He pulled the needle out of his arm, slid off the bed and struggled to his feet. He had no memory of how he got here but he knew he didn't want to stay. He staggered through the labyrinth in search of his clothes or anything he could use to cover himself. He had been here with Mitsuki a number of times before but he had never bothered to commit the labs to memory. They were creepy and he had always preferred not to linger when he'd had the choice. He wandered aimlessly past glowing computer monitors and darkened hallways filled with jars of slimy things until white-blue light caught his eye. He knew where he was. This was were Mitsuki was born.

He walked toward the tubes, drawn more by morbid curiosity than anything else. Here were the clones, most in differing stages of development. One or two looked to be about the same age as Mitsuki. Others were toddlers or even infants; Mitsuki's little brothers. He walked on, staring at each tube in turn until he reached an empty tube. He couldn't help the feeling of disgust when he looked at it. He had no doubt this was where the replacement had come from. Then, he saw him. He would recognize him anywhere. 

This was Mitsuki, _his_ Mitsuki. He was in an identical tube but set apart form the others. While the clones were curled in fetal positions, their faces peaceful in sleep, his back was arched and his head back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

Boruto almost fell the last few feet to the tube and pressed his hands against the cool glass. For a long time, he just stared at the face of his lover. It was like everything had stopped. At first, he felt numb; he hardly even breathed. His eyes eventually traveled the full length of Mitsuki's body and back to his face, taking in every angle. A ragged gash ran the left side of his body from hip to shoulder. He stared at the injury. There had been so much blood that night he hadn't seen the full extent of the damage. The only other marks on the body were some light scratches on the arms and legs, a cut on the cheek and... Feeling came crashing back into him when he looked at Mitsuki's slender neck. There, below his ear and another just above his collar bone, were marks Boruto had made himself, the last time they had been together. 

It felt like he was punched hard in the gut. All the air left him and his legs shook, rejecting their burden. He couldn't breath in or out. He could only stare at the changing perspective as he slumped to the cold floor, hands squeaking as they slid down the glass. The image of Mitsuki swam and blurred as his eyes stung with familiar tears. There he sat, cold and alone with no concept of time, sobbing uncontrollably and clawing pitifully at the glass.

Eventually, he was aware of soft footsteps coming his way. At first, he didn't care. Let Orochimaru do with him as they wished. It didn't matter anymore. But then, the reflection of his lover's replacement materialized in the glass, haggard in appearance with a face full of sorrow.


	10. It's Me

Mitsuki awoke with a start. He was home, on his usual examination table with his parent standing beside him, looking worried. At first, he was confused. Then it all came back in a sudden rush.

"Boruto!" He cried as he sat bolt upright, almost clipping his parent.

"It's okay, Mitsuki." His parent calmly soothed but no, it wasn't okay. Boruto was hurt, He was almost dead. Mitsuki had used all the chakra he had left getting him here for help. He had to get to Boruto. His parent steadied him with a tender hand, which Mitsuki used to find and latch onto their body.

"Boruto, where is he?!" Mitsuki demanded. Orochimaru tensed at his movement but relaxed almost immediately.

"It's okay, Mitsuki. You got him here in time." Mitsuki was so relieved he sagged heavily against his parent, almost fainting again, "Boruto will be fine. It's you I'm worried about." His parent continued, running long fingers through his hair. Now that they mentioned it, he wasn't feeling very well.

"You don't have much time. Are you close to Boruto accepting you?" Mitsuki's heart ached as he remembered the last words Boruto had spoken to him before passing out. He looked away from his parent and shook his head.

"That is bad." His parent said in a grave voice, "You must get him to accept you, now, or I will have no choice but to erase your memories. I will not lose you." Mitsuki looked at his parent's face and felt his resolve harden. Somehow, he would make Boruto see the truth.

"Where is he?" He asked as he got to his feet, ignoring his shaking body and the pounding in his head.

"I treated him in the main lab." Mitsuki hurried in that direction without another word. He had to get to his Sun, he had to explain everything, for Boruto's sake. He was alive and his Sun didn't need to suffer anymore. The path to the lab felt unusually long. Whether that was due to his anxiety or the pounding in his skull, he had no idea. When he finally reached his destination, he found the bed empty. His disappointment warred with his relief that Boruto was feeling up to moving for a moment before both gave way to cold fear. Boruto was going to hurt himself more if he didn't find him. Mitsuki doubled his pace, trying to think where he could have gone. He had been searching frantically for about five minutes when he heard the sound of soft sobbing. New anxiety spread through him like electricity. He knew where Boruto was and it was the worst possible place for Mitsuki to plead his case.

He saw him there, exactly where he thought he would be. He was about twenty feet away now, on his knees and facing the tube that contained what was left of his body. Boruto was weeping freely with his hands and forehead pressed against the glass. It broke Mitsuki's heart all over again to see. Boruto loved him so much, almost as much as Mitsuki loved him. As heartbreaking as the scene was, Mitsuki couldn't help but marvel at his Sun's strength. He had gone on this way for almost ten days. If the roles were reversed, Mitsuki doubted he would have survived a single day.

He approached him slowly, fearful of startling Boruto and sending him running again. Suddenly, Boruto's cries stopped and his back stiffened, unconsciously pressing his body closer to the tube as if for support or protection.

"What do you want?" Boruto asked without turning around. His tone wasn't as harsh as it was just tired. Mitsuki closed the distance reaching for his Sun, desperate to comfort.

"Boruto..."

"Don't touch me!" Boruto snapped, flinching away from his outstretched hand. Mitsuki stopped and curled his fingers, allowing his hand to fall back to his side. For a long time, he stood behind Boruto, looking at his old body with him. If he couldn't touch him, at least he could be here with him, offering silent support. It was something if nothing else. At least Boruto hadn't demanded he leave yet.

"I... I didn't know it was this bad." Boruto said quietly after a while. The new silence stretched on. Mitsuki didn't know what to say so he continued to wait. "I wish I knew what happened to him." Boruto finished in a miserable moan. Mitsuki was unsure why he was suddenly willing to talk to him but he was not going to squander his opportunity.

"It was the same band that attacked you. They recognized me when I found you." Mitsuki began, "They were waiting in the woods while we finished our mission. They recognized you and I guess they thought that killing the Hokage's son would boost their status." Boruto started to move then. His hands slid slowly down the glass as he turned to look at Mitsuki. Blue eyes wide with an emotion Mitsuki couldn't place met his for the first time. Encouraged by Boruto's attentive silence, he continued, "I saw their attack and knocked you out of the way. I didn't expect it would be so powerful, I guess it was, a lucky hit." Boruto was now gaping openly at Mitsuki and he was starting to breath hard. His wide, shocked eyes kept glancing at the empty tube then back to Mitsuki. When he spoke, his voice was shaking.

"How... how do you know all this?" There was something else in his voice too. To Mitsuki, it sounded like the tiniest glimmer of hope. He pressed his advantage, closing some of the distance between him and his Sun. He could do this. He always had a way with Boruto. There was a reason he was the one their friends came to when Boruto needed some convincing. This was no different.

"Because, I was there, Boruto..." He breathed, "I remember how you called for me and begged me to wake up. I felt you crying on my chest and it broke my heart. I remember how touched I was that you refused to leave me and the medical team had to fight to drag you away." Boruto's eyes were large as dinner plates but he wasn't looking at Mitsuki anymore. He was breathing very fast, worrying Mitsuki that he might hyperventilate. He risked touching Boruto's face to steady him, just the tips of his fingers on the side of his chin to start. To his relief, Boruto did not reject him. He pressed forward until his hand was cupping the side of his jaw and slowly moved his other arm to Boruto's side, covertly blocking his escape if he suddenly decided to bolt again. Boruto tensed but still did not reject his advances.

"I saw everything, Boruto. I was there."

"But... how?" Boruto whispered, awe in his voice and the hope now shining openly in his face.

"My snakes..." Mitsuki allowed a small snake to slide over his shoulder to emphasize his point, "... and I are one." The little snake slid down his arm and bumped Boruto's ear affectionately. "My parent was forced to use this technique to survive many years ago. He taught me the technique as well. It was very close but I was able to use it that night. I would have gone to you immediately, Boruto, but I had to come back here. My parent was the only one who would know what had happened and could help me." Their faces were close now, so close Mitsuki's breath was ghosting over Boruto's lips. Boruto's eyes fluttered and his body was relaxing at the sensation. Mitsuki ached with the need to press his lips against Boruto's but he resisted. He had to wait, let Boruto come to him.

"I'm so sorry, Boruto." Mitsuki whispered, sending shivers through Boruto's body, "I never wanted to leave you. The only thing I could think about was getting back to you, my Sun. I had no idea my reappearance would affect you so." He slid his hand from Boruto's jaw up behind his ear and through his golden hair. Finally, Boruto's glassy eyes met his.

"Mitsuki...?" The whisper was fragile, barley audible.

"Yes, Boruto. It's me-" Something finally snapped inside Boruto. Mitsuki almost lost his footing as Boruto dove into his arms, slamming his lips hungrily against his. Mitsuki recovered instantly, wrapping his arms tightly around his Sun and fiercely returning the kiss, drinking him in. Boruto's touch was life, like water to a parched and dying man or food to the starving and his body trembled with the relief. His long exile was over and the icy terror of his isolation melted here in Boruto's golden light. All was forgotten as he worshiped his Sun, the pain in his body dulling with each touch and passionate kiss.

"Well, now, this is good news." Boruto's body leaped beneath him, almost smashing their teeth together in his shock. Mitsuki recognized the voice but still looked back at his parent, who stood behind them wearing a wide grin. Mitsuki had been so focused on Boruto he hadn't even realized he had been about to possess his Sun right there on the hard floor. He rose to his knees but did not release Boruto, who was staring at Orochimaru with a glowing face.

"I am glad to see you were successful, my son." Orochimaru continued with a wide smile, "And I am glad you now know the truth." They addressed to Boruto, then turned back to Mitsuki. "I will not tell you what to do with your Sun but I will suggest that your room may be a more comfortable place for this." Boruto blushed cherry but Mitsuki just returned his parent's smile, gathered Boruto into his arms and carried his beloved Sun down the familiar path to his room, ignoring Boruto's half-hearted squawks of protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk it out! I love the end of this chapter so much. I always believe the more pain they go through, the sweeter the reunion. They did not thank me for this story but Mitsuki's been a happy snake baby since I wrote this chapter.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret time: I hate drama. As a genre, I cannot stand it, especially on screen. I actually really prefer comedy (not romantic, ironic) and action. Bizarre considering the amount of drama I write and read. It makes me laugh sometimes and I often wonder if my characters are being too dramatic. Dunno why, I just felt like sharing. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the last chapter!

Boruto lay in Mitsuki's bed staring up at the ceiling. Mitsuki was asleep, head resting under his chin with both his arms wrapped tightly around him, mindful of his stitches but still firm enough to prevent him from escaping. Not that Boruto would try. This whole thing was still so weird to him. The 'Mitsuki' he had rejected over and over again had been his all the long. His heart stabbed at him with guilt as he ran his finger tips up and down Mitsuki's exposed arm. He thought about the last ten days and everything they had been through. Something was bothering him.

"Hey, Mitsuki?" Mitsuki nuzzled his neck sleepily, letting him know he was listening. "What happened to the bandits?" Boruto asked.

"I killed them." Mitsuki replied easily, without opening his eyes. Boruto looked down at Mitsuki in shock. Mitsuki must have felt him tense because he pushed his face further into Boruto's neck, refusing to look up as he continued, "They almost killed me and when I found you, I thought they had killed you, Boruto." He said softly. His hold tightened around Boruto, who could feel a light tremor move through his lover's body, "I'm sorry but I couldn't let them go." 

Boruto sighed but let it go. He didn't feel like giving the 'killing is bad' speech again and after everything that had happened, he really wasn't sure how much he cared. Mitsuki, feeling Boruto relax, melted back into his side as he relaxed too and his breathing became even again after only a moment. Boruto looked down at the man he loved, taking in his white-blue hair and unblemished pale skin. He was so beautiful it was almost unnatural. He guessed, in a way, it was.

He had never really thought about Mitsuki's origin before. Sure, he was aware of it since his first visit to the Sound Village but he hadn’t thought of it much since. How Mitsuki came to be never really mattered to him. Mitsuki was Mitsuki, no matter how he got here. The way he had spoken about himself in the Land of Earth had been heartbreaking to Boruto. How he could talk like he was so unimportant that he could just be replaced, he would never understand. He had meant what he said then. He would accept no other as Mitsuki. Surly, his recent actions proved that. However, he thought as he gazed lovingly at his contentedly sleeping lover, considering Mitsuki's _unique_ nature, there obviously needed to be some flexibility regarding that rule.

"Mitsuki?" Boruto asked again. Mitsuki snuggled his neck in response. "How, exactly, did you survive? I mean, I know what you did but how did you... get your new body?"

"My parent fused me with the body of a clone who's mind didn't survive." Mitsuki answered casually, still half asleep. After a moment, he tensed, popped open a gleaming golden eye and looked apprehensively up at Boruto. "That doesn't bother you, does it?" He asked.

"NO, no!" Boruto answered quickly, "I was just... wondering, if we are going to have to do this every time you get, um, hurt." Boruto finished awkwardly. Mitsuki studied his face, then relaxed, his face contemplative. 

"There aren't any more bodies I can use right now, but my parent did say that they could use cells from my first body to make another one. It would take time but I guess it is an option if it becomes necessary, but..." Mitsuki propped himself up on an elbow to look directly at Boruto without loosening his grip on his body, "Only if that is okay... with you." Boruto's chest squeezed with guilt as he gazed at Mitsuki's apprehensive face. He tightened his hold round Mitsuki's shoulders and gently held his face with his free hand. He pressed a gentle, loving kiss to Mitsuki's pale lips, making his Moon's eyes flutter and his body melt a little. He didn't know if he would ever get used to being with his boyfriend in a different body, but as long as it was _his_ Mitsuki, he would manage. 

"As long as it's you." He said with a smile.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! The end! Thank you all for reading! It's bitter-sweet for it to end but I'm proud that it turned out so well and was so well received! I really gave this story a lot of love and it is honestly my favorite of all the ones I've written. 
> 
> I ship these two so hard it's a little sad tbh. But, that means I will be back with more stories soon! I promise I will finish Everything, it's just been taking time because I am really self-conscious and way over-critical when it comes to writing action. The Heart Remembers is fighting me a little bit (i.e. Mitsuki's mad at me again but he'll get over it) and it is threatening to be shorter than I'd like but I do expect to wrestle a update out of it shortly.
> 
> My point, as always, is thank you so much for all your support! At the risk of sounding needy, don't ever be afraid to comment! I read them over and over and they really make my day (and make me want to write ;) )


End file.
